


趁人之危

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Torture, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: Hux把被撕裂的、滴着血的Kylo Ren扔给医疗机器，就像偷猎者把刚活杀的小野兔捎回了厨房。





	趁人之危

**Author's Note:**

> 关于雪地被捡回去字面意义上操疤脸的糟糕故事

Kylo只记得Hux把自己捡回去。结果现在他被禁锢在一张椅子上，双手被分开绑缚在身侧，呼吸困难，像块死肉等着落灰腐烂生蛆，看不到光听不到声音说不出话甚至感受不到原力。拘束衣和眼罩耳塞口球把他变成一件活着的死物。他只能感受到钝钝的痛，来自脸上身上的伤口、闷闷的左胸口和被一根按摩棒填满的屁股。现在它开始震动了——

Kylo Ren从未这样过——他与世界成了两个彼此割裂的个体，他除了痛和些微的快感什么都感受不到，更不知道自己有没有对这刺激做出任何反馈，有没有眼泪和口水一起流下来。

他呼唤原力，但却马上意识到自己甚至被原力抛弃了。于是伦武士像个命运的苦役犯，像内脏外翻的深海怪鱼，就这么僵硬着、无声地痛哭着，被钉在恐惧和无措里，唯一能做的只是咬紧上面和下面的嘴巴。

Kylo Ren觉得自己不再是由肌肉、括约肌、神经组成，由大脑控制反映有意识的主体的机体，而是一个器皿，一个由惰性物质构成的贮藏物，一个受机械摆布的玩物。他觉得自己在出血，在被摔碎，流出各种各样湿乎乎黏腻腻的液体。他是个失败的容器。

他不知道过了多久，时间在这种折磨下已没有意义。直到他终于又感觉到了触碰。

有冰凉的手指，试探般碰向他脸上的伤口。

那是来救他的吗？是来拯救他的灵魂的吗？Kylo Ren不知道答案，更不知道是谁，但他感激这触碰，感激新的感官刺激，感激到哭得更凶也更可怜。

Hux被伦武士的眼泪取悦了。他手指缓缓用力，指尖陷进Kylo脸上那道狭长的伤口，破相的伦武士现在半张脸都是血，不算浅的伤口边缘皮肉翻卷起来，随着剧烈的呼吸如鳃般张合，裸露着一点皮肉的横截面。Hux不禁恶意地猜测Kylo Ren的脸根本修不好了，会永远丑恶地像个傻张着口的牡蛎。这样也好，他的头盔终于可以名正言顺地发挥作用了。

Hux讨厌总是找麻烦的Kylo Ren，但也总是操他。这并不矛盾。他曾以为自己的人生就是注定要夺取权力顶点，但却被现实——不，是可恶的原力打败了。他不得不承认或许每个人的历史早已写在天上——或者，该死的，写在原力里。没有原力的人，或者说不是怪物的人，从未创造过自己的历史，却日渐一日地发现历史早已成形。他拥有，曾经拥有未来也会拥有弑星者基地，但这并不能让他在面见最高领袖时不会被摔到地板上。

他的手指慢慢插进了Kylo Ren的伤口里。粘腻的、火热的血肉缠在他手指上，他的指腹抚摸到了Kylo Ren这具寄居着原力的怪物躯壳，这滩正在溃败的婊子肉体从没被别人触摸过的深处。他看到Kylo Ren咬紧口球，喉咙里发出哽咽般的声音。如果用更粗也长的东西更向深处，是否就能碰触到他咬紧的坚硬的牙齿？如果够用力，是否在一次冲撞里他就会下巴脱臼，自己就能穿过无力咬合的齿列，直抵他柔软的舌头？或许原力小怪物的牙齿本来就该成为这个紧致肉套里无关紧要的装饰。

Hux没有拿下Kylo Ren的任何束缚。他在伦武士被堵在嗓子里的、可怜的呜呜声中使用了这张脸。

所有人尚还稚弱的时候，都曾经疑惑过“混血儿”、“纯血”等词语的含义。那时孩子可能会以为性爱伴随着某种庄严的输血。这种倒错的幻想其实是有一定合理性的。

Kylo Ren感觉到自己脸上的伤口正在被撑开，被撕扯，被……充满。他的颧骨碰到了Hux制服裤上的金属纽扣。他意识到了是什么在进入他，是什么正在钉死他。哭泣的冲动和狂怒一起到来，但他却根本听不到看不到任何声音，更说不出任何注定无效的反对或抗议。

Kylo Ren在剧痛中流着眼泪，接受施加在他身上的命运。他感觉自己成了一个古怪的、活动的、不确定的物质，就像小时候他总会让身边的东西突然坠落摔成碎片时，所有人都用奇怪的难以理解的目光看着他，用沉重的注视将他变成的丑陋东西一样。在这奇诡的一团中间，在这不知名物质的中心，正在进行的是不纯的炼金术。他是不得体的增生，是寄居在Hux硬生开拓出的肉道上的无关紧要的寄生物。

Hux没射在伦武士已经够可怜的脸里。他解开Kylo Ren后脑的口球绑带，插进去，射进他痉挛的喉管堵住还没发出声的哭叫和呜咽。

Kylo Ren的束缚被一样样解下。画面回归了——世界重新倒映进伦武士浸满泪水的眼睛，声音回归了——血流淌的声音、震动棒的嗡嗡声、液体灌注进来填满他的空洞就像灌满一个空瓶子一样的声音、Hux的声音。

他如获新生。

而Hux把被撕裂的、滴着血的Kylo Ren扔给医疗机器，就像偷猎者把刚活杀的小野兔捎回了厨房。


End file.
